


Drizzling Paradise

by KatLeePT



Category: Hotel Transylvania (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving Mavis has changed everything for Jonathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drizzling Paradise

        Loving Mavis has changed everything for the mortal Jonathan. He even likes the rain now. The howling winds, thunder, and lightning hold no fear for somebody who's stared down Count Dracula's mesmerizing gaze. Plus, he hears the Werewolves howling and sees the ghosts rising up in the misty, drizzling downpour. The baby ghosts giggle as droplets fall through them.

        Best of all, Jonathan sees the Vampire he loves floating right before him, her arms reaching out to pull him close for another kiss and quick nip on his lips. Being with her is paradise, even when it rains all week.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
